


Phoenixes

by hchollym



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Afterlife, Fluff, Incest, M/M, Undying Lands, very mild angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 23:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hchollym/pseuds/hchollym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bilbo and Frodo reach the Undying Lands together, they both get a second chance at happiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phoenixes

**Author's Note:**

> I have been going through a really tough time lately, and I haven't been able to write anything, so this was my attempt at getting back into the swing of things.
> 
> I have always adored this couple, and a prompt on the hobbit kink meme that asked for anything with them finally gave me the push that I needed to write something!
> 
> Comments are always lovely <3

_Gloin looked at Frodo and smiled. 'You were very fond of Bilbo were you not?' he asked._

_'Yes,' answered Frodo. 'I would rather see him than all the towers and palaces in the world.'_

_Book 2, Chapter 1_

The journey to the Undying Lands was quiet and peaceful, and Frodo smiled as Bilbo rested his head against the younger’s shoulder. Bilbo’s body was broken and worn down by many well-lived years, but his spirit remained intact. He was witty, adventurous, and determined, and Frodo wished that he had known him when he was younger. He would have liked very much to go on an adventure with his old friend; it was something that he used to dream about. 

His own adventure turned out quite differently, yet it would have been a comfort to have Bilbo by his side throughout his own quest. The elder Baggins gave him strength and courage and hope even in the darkest times. He was the only light that Frodo saw after his parents died, and he was the one who ultimately helped him heal. They laughed and cried together, and even sitting in silence with one another was a welcome reprieve from life. 

Frodo loved Bilbo; he always had in some way. First it was with adoration and awe, then with friendship, and finally it turned to deep-seated affection. Bilbo was his soul-mate, despite never being together romantically. He believed in Frodo before Frodo even believed in himself; he was a part of him, and Frodo would always carry him in his heart. 

People adored Bilbo for his story-telling and song-writing, but all they saw when they looked at him was someone who was old and fading. Frodo’s view was of someone entirely different. He saw what was on the inside of his dear friend as clear as day, and it made the wrinkles and white hair dissolve into nothing until Frodo barely even noticed them anymore. Yet Bilbo’s body didn’t match his mind that was so incredible. 

Bilbo was someone that Frodo would have liked to grow old with, given the chance. He remained a bachelor because no one could compare to the bond that he had with Bilbo. He didn’t believe that Bilbo would ever return his feelings, but he did not pity himself for it. He had the other’s friendship, and that was worth more to Frodo than Bilbo could ever know. This would be his last adventure, but Frodo felt lucky that he was taking it with Bilbo.

…

Bilbo rested his head against Frodo as he closed his eyes. He was tired, down to his very soul. He had lived a long life, and while it had experienced its share of sadness and grief, it had also been full of laughter and joy. Yet now he felt the weight of those years weigh heavily on his body. He was not upset about getting older, but he was saddened by the slow descent of his body into a shell of its former self. 

His mind was ready for another adventure, but his brittle bones and sore muscles were harsh realities. It felt strange to have your body betray your mind. His exciting journeys were nothing more than distant memories now, and even those were beginning to fade. His body felt as if it belonged to someone else; spent and diminished, like the dying embers of a flame that settled into nothing more than ash. He could feel the life draining from him, but he was ready for the rest. This was his last story; one final adventure. 

He felt a bittersweet sadness that Frodo was there with him. He should be in the Shire, living his life to the fullest and enjoying every minute, but his soul was tired and worn-out in the same way that Bilbo’s body was. His quest had taken a tremendous toll on him, and the Undying Lands could provide him with some well-deserved peace. For many years now, Bilbo had felt the guilt eat away at him for being the cause of Frodo’s suffering by giving him the treacherous ring. 

If it were in any way possible, he would have gladly taken Frodo’s place to protect him from the hardships and misery that he endured. Bilbo would have never passed the ring onto Frodo had he any clue about the events that would transpire. Of all his regrets in his life, that was his biggest one. Yet Frodo laid no blame on Bilbo, for it was not in his nature, and Bilbo was grateful for it. He deserved Frodo’s anger, but he would selfishly accept his unconditional friendship instead. 

Friend wasn’t the right word to properly describe what Frodo meant to Bilbo though; Frodo lived in his heart; they had a bond that transcended anything Bilbo had ever come close to experiencing with anyone else. Frodo’s good-nature was beyond measure, and his very presence always brightened Bilbo’s spirit. Even as Bilbo grew older, Frodo never did want to leave him. 

While others inevitably grew tired of his company, Frodo never did. He would stay with Bilbo even when the elder was too tired to speak, and he never minded Bilbo’s strange and irrational moods. Even when he became distant, Frodo refused to be pushed away. He stayed throughout it all, as much as Bilbo would let him, like a never-ending stone of support. 

Bilbo often wondered if things would be different had they been closer in age. It was not difficult for Bilbo to imagine spending his life with Frodo as his other half, under different circumstances, but such was not meant to be in this lifetime. Deep down, he knew that Frodo would have accepted his love eagerly if Bilbo had offered it, but Bilbo was not that selfish. 

He always wanted more for Frodo; he didn’t want for him to be tied down to someone whose body was giving out and was not long for this world. He loved Frodo too much to burden him with such a situation. He felt blessed to even have the other’s friendship, and Bilbo was happy to spend his last moments with his dear Frodo. 

…

The smell of a sweet fragrance suddenly drifted to Frodo’s nose as the world around him turned to silver glass and was rolled back. A sense of peace and calm overcame him, and he smiled as the worries eased out of his body, leaving him feeling more relaxed than he could ever remember being. 

The Undying Lands were marvelous, with white shores and rolling green hills that were even more vibrant and luscious than the ones in the Shire. The green country sat under a swift sunrise, and the pleasant sound of singing could be heard over the water. It was ethereal in its beauty, but Frodo wasn’t focused on the sight. 

His attention was on Bilbo, whose body now looked young and healthy again. His wrinkles had been smoothed out into creamy, unblemished skin; and his white, thinning hair had shifted into soft, golden curls that framed his face. His eyes were still the same shade of gentle blue, but they held a twinkle of merriment now. He was beautiful; it was the only way that Frodo could think to describe him. Bilbo looked at him and smiled fondly, and Frodo felt his heart flutter. 

The transformation was stunning. He had seen drawings of Bilbo when he was younger, but they didn’t hold a candle to the real thing. Everything about him was perfect down to the last detail, as if he were a painting on the walls of Rivendell. He seemed excited and energetic, and Frodo felt himself drawn to the other. 

This was the Bilbo that Frodo saw all along. He never cared that Bilbo looked older, but he knew that the other hobbit was exhausted and uncomfortable in his own body. Now, his outsides finally matched what was inside. It gladdened his heart to see Bilbo look so carefree. Frodo smiled and laughed happily as he embraced his friend in a warm hug.

Bilbo laughed too and returned the hug, holding Frodo close with a firmer grasp than ever before. For the first time in many years, Bilbo felt alive again. It was as if the weight of the world had been removed from his shoulder. There was no more guilt or regret. There was only this; this land that was so indescribably beautiful that it took Bilbo’s breath away. Of all the sights that he had seen on Middle-earth, none came anywhere close to this. 

Yet more than his surroundings or having his younger body back, it was Frodo’s joy that had lightened Bilbo’s heart the most. It was good to see him genuinely happy and at peace again. He looked at Bilbo as if he were some wondrous treasure, and his gaze held such unmasked, shining love that Bilbo no longer felt any doubts. They couldn’t be together in their last lifetime, but this was a new one. 

Frodo pulled back to stare at Bilbo in wonder as he touched his smooth cheek, softly rubbing it with his thumb. They were so close that their faces were practically touching, and Frodo was so overcome with joy that he couldn’t help himself from leaning in and capturing the other’s lips. Bilbo didn’t hesitate for a second, and he returned the kiss with the same enthusiasm that he brought to everything he did. 

Frodo felt the warmth spread through his body like wildfire, and his every limb felt tingly and fuzzy. It was unlike any kiss he had ever experienced; so new and exciting, yet so familiar and comfortable. Bilbo felt as if the kiss had melded their very souls into one in an unbreakable bond. It was perfect; strong and passionate, yet soft and gentle at the same time.

As they finally apart, they rested their foreheads against one another and smiled happily as they stared into each other’s eyes, basking in the radiance of their surroundings. Their bliss spread deep into their very hearts until they were left feeling as if they were floating on air. Their battered and weary bodies and souls were healed as they held one another in the light of the Undying Lands, like phoenixes reborn from ash.


End file.
